¿Y cómo es él?
by Surkey-san
Summary: Arthur está casado con Kiku desde hace tres años pero nota que ya no es el mismo, tal vez a causa de un tercero. Song fic inspirado en la canción de José Luis Perales ¿Y cómo es él?. One Shot. Asakiku-Geripan


Hola a todos! Aquí me estreno en este fandom con un fic de mi pareja favorita de Hetalia Asakiku (InglaterraxJapón) con un poco de Geripan (GreciaxJapón). Es la primera vez que escribo un song fic pero esta canción me encanta (porque me trae recuerdos sin importar que no sean muy lindos). Es un tema de José Luís Perales titulada _¿Y cómo es él?. _Es cortito y triste (y eso que amo a esta pareja) solo espero que lo lean y si les gusta mucho mejor XD Sin más… el Fic! _¿Y cómo es él?_ _Mirándote a los ojos juraría  
>que tienes algo nuevo que contarme.<br>Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo,  
>quizá para mañana sea tarde,<br>quizá para mañana sea tarde._

Ya son más de las diez de la noche y sigo sentado en el sillón de la sala esperando a que regreses. Desde hace mucho que la cena se enfrió aguardando tu presencia y yo no eh podido probar ni un solo bocado de ella por la incertidumbre de tu desaparición que ya se hace más frecuente que otras veces. El ruido de las llaves en la entrada me obligan a dirigir la mirada a la puerta que lentamente se abre, dejando entrever la luz del pasillo que se cuela en nuestra sala, si, porque este lugar es nuestro, nuestra soñada casa que compré justo antes de unirnos en matrimonio hace ya tres largos años. Te veo dejar las llaves sobre el buró y dudas en darme frente, pero sabes bien que tarde o temprano tendrás que acercarte. Das unos pasos pero te detienes, vas con la mirada gacha como avergonzado para darme la cara, finalmente recorres el trecho que nos separa y te quedas estático delante de mí. No sabes como se me parte el alma al verte de esta forma, como me gustaría enredar mis brazos y estrecharte en un fuerte abrazo para espantar a todos los demonios que nos acechan y prometiéndote que todo, absolutamente todo, va a estar bien; pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso solo sería engañarnos a ambos y heridas ya tenemos suficiente. Me fijo en tus rasgos, sigues tan o más hermoso que el día en que te conocí y se que en este tiempo te has vuelto más bello tal vez a causa de un tercero que nada tiene que ver conmigo pero no puedo reprochártelo, sabes que no puedo ser tan hipócrita. Finalmente levantas la cabeza y clavas tu oscura mirada sobre mis jades que tintinean ante la expectativa, y puedo jurar que en tus ojos está escrito todo lo que tengo que saber, ¿Y sabes que Kiku? Me duele, me duele tanto que siento que podría desangrarme aquí mismo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, necesito que hables ahora pues tal vez más adelante no tengamos oportunidad, el futuro puede ser demasiado tarde.

_¿Y Cómo es él?  
>¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?<br>¿De dónde es?  
>¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?<br>Pregúntale,  
>¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?<br>Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo._

Comienzas lento con tu relato, según tus propias palabras lo conociste en una galería de arte en donde se exponían los cuadros que le pertenecían, me dices que es griego y que no fue tu intención todo esto, solo querías un amigo con quien charlar de las cosas que te gustaban y que no podías compartir conmigo. Te explayas en como te hacía reír con comentarios suspicaces e inteligentes, sorprendiéndote de esa faceta que ocultaba con una personalidad despreocupada y soñadora. Me juras que nunca quisiste sumergirte en sus ojos verdes como praderas o recorrer con la mirada su piel canela debajo de esa ropa de trabajo manchada con los vestigios del arte. Y rompes en llanto cuando te pregunto en dónde fue que se enamoraron o es que simplemente te acostaste con el primer hombre que te deslumbró después de mí, pero entre lágrimas me confiesas que nunca hubo más que palabras entre ustedes o tal vez un roce porque tu, a pesar de todo, jamás traicionarías el convenio nupcial que nos ató en matrimonio, y yo te creo porque tu tienes poder sobre mí, tu eres lo más importante para mí y a quien amo con toda mi alma, es por eso que necesito saber la identidad del hombre que se robó lo único importante en mí vida.

_Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde  
>y llévate el paraguas por si llueve.<br>Él te estará esperando para amarte  
>y yo estaré celoso de perderte.<br>_

Limpio con mi pañuelo las lágrimas que bañan tu rostro, regando besos que no desprecias por tus mejillas intentando borrar los caminos salados que estas marcaron pero antes de llegar a tus labios me detienes y yo se que hice mal en tratar de obtener algo de quien ahora ya le pertenece a otro. Arreglo tu cabello pues algunos mechones se han caído sobre tu rostro de porcelana e intento sonreír, aunque mi sonrisa solo sea melancolía en su más puro estado, porque yo lo único que quiero es tu felicidad a pesar de todo, que por más que me duela si tu eres feliz al lado de otro hombre yo velaré por la felicidad de mi amado. Vas hacia la habitación, nuestra habitación, esa en donde compartimos tantas noches de pasión, en donde exploré por primera vez tu cuerpo, en donde te entregaste por completo a un hombre, en donde nos juramos amor eterno… te diriges al ropero y sacas de la parte más oculta, entre cajas de zapatos, una maleta desgastada y vieja, tomas algunas cosas que te pertenecen y las guardas con delicadeza dentro. Y yo solo te observo desde la puerta sin mover ni un solo músculo, viendo como deshaces nuestra vida juntos para escribir tu propio camino, pero yo no intento detenerte pues no puedo encontrar fundamento para hacerlo por mucho que te ame. Desde la ventana veo relampaguear y me apresuro a buscarte un paraguas y así entregártelo, tu lo tomas entre manos temblorosas y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas nuevamente me preguntas porque, yo solo sonrío y beso tu frente apurándote pues se que el está esperándote, hasta tal vez ya esté en al puerta de mi casa, viendo tu andar intentando acallar los demonios internos que gritan desesperados porque recupere lo que es mío solo por contrato y sepulto en los más profundo de mi ser las emociones que me inclinan a seguirte los pasos de puro celoso que soy.  
><em>Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris.<br>Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado.  
>Y déjame que vaya preparando mi equipaje.<br>Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta._

Cuando abres la puerta siento el frío del exterior colarse por mis huesos y sin pensarlo dos veces te tomo de la muñeca y te arrastro dentro, tu solo me miras sorprendido tal vez intentando comprender que es lo que estoy buscando con esto pero aunque suene extraño mis acciones no tienen segundas intenciones. Te llevo de vuelta al cuarto y tu te dejas hacer sin rechistar, busco entre los cajones de la cómoda y sacó de entre una maraña de ropa aquel tesoro que tanto eh guardado con recelo, te lo acerco y veo como nuevamente tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y niegas con la cabeza, yo insisto y con la cabeza gacha accedes a mi súplica. El kimono te queda tan bien, estás usando el mismo que vestiste en nuestra primera cita, ese que atesoré desde que comenzamos a convivir, y ahora lo lucirás para otro, deshecho ese pensamiento y voy en busca de otra cosa para que uses en este frío. Pongo sobre tu espalda un saquito de hilo blanco para abrigarte pues no quiero que te enfermes, acaricio tu mejilla y te miro con ojos enternecedores susurrándote un _"sonríe o se dará cuenta que te he hecho llorar"_ solo para que descargues más tu frustración aferrándote a las solapas de mi saco para enterrar el rostro en mi pecho y volver a llorar con más ganas que antes. No sabes como deseo atraparte en un abrazo y reconfortarte pero no puedo, delicadamente tomo tus manos y las alejo de mí para voltearme, darte la espalda para solo dejarte ir. Tomo un bolso de debajo de la cama y rebusco entre el placard un par de mudas de ropa, necesito alejarme de esto que me trae los recuerdos más felices pero que ahora son los más dolorosos y tu me miras con incredulidad preguntándote porque estoy haciendo esto pero tu mismo callas, sabiendo cual es la respuesta de antemano. __

_¿Y cómo es él?  
>¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?<br>¿De dónde es?  
>¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?<br>Pregúntale,  
>¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?<br>Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo._

Lo vi tomar la maleta y volver a dirigirse a la entrada, acercó la mano al picaporte pero antes de tomarlo se volteó a verme por última vez. Me sonreía, una sonrisa dulce que desde hacía mucho tiempo no podía apreciar en su rostro, aunque de sus ojos todavía seguían brotando lágrimas. Me susurró unas palabras que no logré escuchar pero que yo claramente entendía, bajó la cabeza y entendí que observaba la sortija que yo mismo coloqué hace tiempo en su dedo anular al proclamarnos unidos para siempre, su mirada se perdió en el brillo dorado hasta que resolvió quitársela y dejarla a un lado junto con las llaves que no volvería a usar. Me dio la espalda por completo y abrió la puerta mientras yo lo seguía con la mirada sin mover un músculo auto convenciéndome de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, por más que el nudo en mi garganta se hiciera tan grande que ya no podía soportarlo más. __

_¿Y cómo es él?  
>¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?<br>¿De dónde es?  
>¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?<br>Pregúntale,  
>¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?<br>Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo._

Y antes de que cerraras la puerta lo vi. Ya sabía yo que lo haría. Te esperaría como alguna vez lo hice yo en la puerta de la casa de tus padres para llevarte conmigo para siempre, o así lo creía yo. Te sonreía pero en cuanto vio tus lágrimas cambió el rostro a uno de enojo y furia contenida, tal vez porque pensaba que yo quería atarte a mi pero enseguida lo detuviste, se que pudo ver en tu mirada la súplica silenciosa de que no hacía falta que haga nada pues yo te dejé libre sin poner resistencia a que te marcharas con otro, por más que se me rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos, por más que quisiera salir en este momento a tu encuentro y arrebatarte de sus brazos debo conformarme con los recuerdos que por más que sean dolorosos es lo único que me queda de ti.

Tomo entre mis manos la sortija que dejaste y leo el grabado _"por siempre tuyo"_ y ante la sensación de que todo está perdido y ya no hay más nadie alrededor que pueda verme en este estado lloro, me derrumbo como nunca antes lo había echo, aferrando contra mi pecho el último, y el más doloroso, recuerdo que me dejaste embargándome en mis pensamientos por la pérdida, injuriando a ese _ladrón… que me ha robado todo._

Fin.

Cortito pero lindo. Siento tanto lo que le hice a mi querido Arthur pero…tenía tantas ganas de escribir un fic con esta canción que no me pude resistir.

Espero que les haya gustado y espérense más de mis trabajos en esta sección pues mi amor por el Asakiku me está dando muchas ideas –inserte risa satánica-.

Si gustó pueden decírmelo en un comentario y si no, también.


End file.
